Last Name Forbidden
by mistlove
Summary: Miura. It’s a cute last name, isn’t it? It’s a shame she has to change it soon.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Last Name Forbidden  
**Summary:** Miura. It's a cute last name, isn't it? It's a shame she has to change it soon.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** Um, warning, no plot, buncha fluff, and I'm not sure it makes much sense.  
_ _ _ _ _

He stepped into the room to see a certain brown-haired woman with a huge white teddy bear resting comfortably in her arms. She sat by his low worktable on a soft green cushion.

"Oh, hi Kyouya!" she greeted cheerfully.

He stepped in and set his briefcase down gently. "... What is that _thing_?"

Haru hugged it tightly. "Don't you like it? It's soooo cute!"

He crossed the room and set his suitcase by his bedroom door. "I have no interest in such things." He pulled out his laptop before pacing over to the worktable where she was sitting.

The brown-haired pouted at him. "At least help me think of a name for it."

"Don't ask me such insignificant questions." He sat down and flicked the laptop on.

"Don't be so stiff," she complained.

"... Who gave it to you?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan did. She said it was to congratulate for having a perfect grade for two semesters." She tilted her head. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No... nothing's wrong." He turned back to his work.

"If you say so..."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Oh! I've got it! The perfect name!" She held the bear up, grinning. "I'll name it 'Kyouya', after you!"

He paused.

"Oh, it's perfect! " She squeezed the bear with a goofy grin.

"What will you do with it then?" He glanced sideways at her, trying to keep his blush hidden. "Leave it to collect dust in your room?"

"Of course not! I'll sleep with him!"

"... You'll _what_?"

"Sleep with Kyouya!" Haru said, an innocent smile on her face. She put a finger on her chin, looking up the ceiling in thought. "I'm a little old to be sleeping with plushies though..."

_... She can't be this naive and stupid... _He turned his face away from her, focusing on the computer screen.

The brown-haired frowned when he didn't reply. "You seem kind of out of it today. Kyouya... are you okay?"

He glanced at her, irritated she couldn't understand his frustration. "I'm fine."

Haru pouted at his expression, lying down lazily on the floor. She closed her eyes, squeezing the teddy bear absently with her arms.

It was quiet for awhile except for the rapid sound of his typing.

"... Haru."

"Yeah?"

"Have you... ever considered changing your name?" he asked quietly.

The brown-haired sat up, opening her eyes. "I haven't really thought about it." She set the bear aside and rocked lightly in place. "I mean, I like my name. I guess I'll have to change my last name when I get married though..." She paused before turning her gentle gaze over to him.

He felt a blush start to burn on his cheeks and tried his best to suppress it. He reached into his pocket.

"Would you..."

Her heart pounding against chest and his gentle voice. It was all she could seem to hear.

He pulled out a small black velvet box. "Would you change your surname to 'Hibari' then?" he asked softly, his expression tender.

He offered her the box, flipping it open. The small diamond ring gleamed brilliantly under the light.

She felt the tears come. She dived into his arms with a muffled sob.

"Kyouya...!"

He hesitantly stroked her head. "... Are you happy?" he asked faintly.

"Yes...!" she mumbled, her voice smothered against his clothes.

His fingers found her chin, pulling it up so that she met his gaze. "Then why are you crying?"

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss before pulling back. Wordlessly, he took the ring out of the box. He took her left hand and gently slipped it on her ring finger. He stared at the ring for a long moment before kissing it. He turned his gaze up to her.

"I ask you again... Haru, are you happy?"

She managed a smile through her tears. She hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Y-Yes!"

He smiled. "That's good."

"Hibari Haru," she said thoughtfully, wiping away the rest of her tears. "Do you think it suits me?"

"No," he answered immediately.

"Kyoouuya!" she whined.

He chuckled, patting her head. "No... but I think I'll get used to it."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
